Petite lumière de mes nuits sans étoile
by Vert Emeraude
Summary: Oneshot ... DracoHarry: Une guerre achevée. Draco se rappel comment sa lumière est entrée sa vie. Harry. Un besoin de réconfort. Toujours. L'amour. Le vrai.


**Titre:** Petite lumière de mes nuits sans étoile.

**Genre:** Yaoi - One-shot - Romance.

**Rating;** K+

**Couple: ** Quelle question ! Harry et Draco bien sûr!

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais sont bin à la magnifique JKR ! Quoi que j'achèterais bien un exemplaire de Draco et Harry ! lol

**Résumé:** Une guerre achevée. Draco se rappel comment sa lumière est entrée sa vie. Harry. Un besoin de réconfort. Toujours. L'amour. Le vrai.

&

_**Petite lumière de mes nuits sans étoile.** _

Je t'embrasse du bout des lèvres alors que nos corps repus se callent l'un contre l'autre.

Juste une caresse.

Un effleurement comme un papillon qui se pose délicatement sur une fleur.

Tu calfeutre ton visage dans mon cou.

Je sents ton souffle chaud et saccadé contre ma peau.

Tes lèvres se posent quelques fois sur ma nuque découverte.

Des petites baisers déposés comme une petite brise rafraîchissante.

Mon oasis.

Tu aimes toujours les câlins après l'amour.

Tu as toujours besoin de tendresse.

De réconfort.

Mon petit ange.

Ta vie...

Ton destin...

T'as toujours retiré ce qu'il y a de plus important dans une vie.

L'amour.

Tu en as toujours eu peur à cause des pertes trop importantes que tu as subit.

Ces trop nombreuses pertes de la guerre.

Certains diraient que la guerre apporte toujours son lot de pertes.

Cette expression me fait toujours enrager...

Et toi aussi.

Pour eux, on pourrait croire qu'ils sont ... remplaçables.

Mais c'est faux.

Chaque personnes est unique et ne sera jamais remplacée par une autre.

Bientôt trois ans que la guerre est achevée.

Un an et un mois que tu es à mes côtés.

Je t'ai cueillit.

Petite lumière de mes nuits sans étoile.

Tu dis que je t'ai sauvé.

Tu te noyais dans cette mer de regret et de chagrin.

J'ai été ton enclume.

Et jamais je ne te relâcherais dans cet océan de sang et de douleur.

La fin de la guerre.

La fin de Voldemort.

La fin...

De tout...

Pour toi.

Le moment où tu as été conduit au bord du gouffre.

Le début du précipice.

Durant toutes ces années, tu avais gardé l'espoir.

L'espoir de vivre libre...

Un jour.

Ton seul soutien dans le temps...

La haine...

La soif de vengeance...

Avait nourrit ton espoir.

La bataille avait été des plus dure.

Tes amis sont morts sous tes yeux brûlants de haine.

Tu étais retenu par deux Mangemorts.

Deux esclaves du démons.

Mon père.

Ma tante.

Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange.

Mère...

La seule personne qui m'ait aimé fut tuée...

Devant moi...

Par mon propre père...

Mon bourreau...

Depuis tant d'années.

Et à ce moment...

Mon ennemi.

Je n'ai pas suivit les traces de...

Mon géniteur...

Mon ennemi.

Le démon ne l'a pas voulu.

Je n'avais pas eu assez de courage pour t'amener à lui...

Alors...

Je ne fut pas marqué.

Heureusement...

Pour moi,

Pour nous.

Tu as perdu beaucoup de ta famille.

Ginny...

Ton amante d'une période presque heureuse...

Ta future fiancée d'une vie...

Ta petite soeur adorée.

Ton amour perdue dans la mort.

Ron...

Ton confidant...

Ton meilleur ami...

Ton frère...

De coeur.

Seamus...

L'espion...

Le traître de cette époque...

Le second...

Ancien camarade de chambre...

Ami...

Devenu ennemi.

Pleins d'autres encore.

Mc Gonagall ... Hagrid ... Remus ... Dumbledore ... encore et encore ...

Tu avais réussis à te libérer de l'emprise de Lucius et Bellatrix.

Un Doloris lancé...

Voldemort surpris.

Un corps décomposé qui souffre.

Une lame tranchante...

L'air fendue...

Du sang...

Un mouvement...

Deux mouvements...

Deux coeur transpercés...

Deux corps qui tombent...

Deux vies qui s'échappent...

Les amants maudits se rejoignent dans la mort.

Mon père et ma tante.

Moi...

Sensation...

Jubilation...

Soulagement...

Joie...

Vengence...

Apaisement.

Toi...

Quelques pas...

Vers ton destin...

Quelques paroles échangées...

Quelques promesses...

Un éclair vert lancé...

Un dernier hurlement déchirant...

Une âme bannie à jamais...

Un repos calme et apaisant.

Puis, la joie...

Le soulagement...

Une victoire...

La tristesse...

Etre chers perduent...

Coeurs déchirés par la souffrance.

Hermione...

Des larmes de douleurs...

Tombant sur le corps froid et sans vie de son futur mari...

Ron.

Molly...

Pleurant sa fille et son fils décédés...

Les membres de sa famille...

La soutenant...

Une vie à reconstruire.

Toi...

Pleurant...

Ta fiancée...

Ton meilleur ami...

Le dernier souvenir de ton père...

Des amis...

Des professeurs.

Ton corps froid tombant...

Tremblant.

Moi qui accoure...

Te soutiens...

Et pleure de soulagement...

Un amour...

Un espoir...

Je ne t'ai pas perdu.

Plus d'un an est passé.

Je ne t'ai pas revu.

Tu avais disparu.

Une réunion...

Un espoir...

De te revoir.

Et je t'ai vu...

Presque mourant...

La faim marquant tes traits...

La fatigue...

Le désespoir...

Pas de repos.

Moi...

Un rapprochement...

Toi...

Qui recule...

La peur...

L'angoisse...

Plus de confiance...

Personne ne te comprend...

Des souvenirs...

Du sang...

Des hurlements...

Pas de repos...

Toujours traqué...

Par le démon...

De ton enfance.

Moi...

Qui souhaite t'aider...

Un amour...

Jamais oublié...

Jamais effacé...

Un espoir...

De sentir mes bras...

Se refermer...

Autour de toi...

Pour l'éternité.

Mon amour caché.

Petite lumière de mes nuits sans étoile.

Puis ton corps...

Abandonné...

A mes caresses...

Un contrôle perdu...

La panique.

N'est pas peur mon ange...

Je ne te veux pas de mal...

Juste te protéger...

Te rassurer...

Et t'aimer.

Laisse-moi le temps...

De te prouver...

Que j'ai changé.

Une nuit...

Deux corps enlacés...

Une passion...

Un désir évident...

Un amour depuis trop longtemps caché...

Un amour naissant...

Deux corps épuisés...

Deux âmes à jamais liées.

Un repos...

Bien mérité.

Le temps passe...

Plus de nouvelles...

Une nuit bien présente dans le coeur...

Jamais je n'aurais pu l'oublier...

Mais la souffrance...

Une séparation difficile.

Toi...

Qui avait encore peur...

Pas d'assurance...

Pas d'envie de vivre...

Un nouvel amour difficile à supporter.

La peur d'être recalé.

Un appel...

Une réponse...

Une demande de rendez-vous...

Tu accepte...

Moi...

Je suis soulagé.

Une soirée...

Ou l'on a discuter...

Je t'ai révélé...

Mes sentiments cachés...

La crainte...

D'être repoussé.

Un baiser...

Une réponse...

Un sourire...

Enfin heureux...

Après tant d'années.

Je t'aime...

Tu m'aimes.

Un appartement...

Un couple formé...

Soudé...

Qui ne se cache pas pour s'aimer.

Des amis heureux...

Un mariage...

Hermione...

Et Blaise...

Nos deux meilleurs amis...

Enfin unis.

Puis la vie...

Continue...

Aujoud'hui...

Je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

Avec toi...

Petite lumière de mes nuits sans étoile.

Ton corps pressé contre le mien...

Ta main caressant la mienne...

Un souffle...

Régulier...

Tu t'endors...

Calmement...

Paisiblement...

Et je te rejoins.

Une caresse qui me réveille...

Petit sourire taquin...

Tes yeux verts brillant...

D'amour évident.

Deux lèvres qui s'unissent...

Un baiser amoureux...

Plein de tendresse et de passion.

Petit air soucieux...

Sur ton front maintenant parfais.

Une question...

Qu'as-tu mon ange ?

Tes doigts qui se tortille...

Nervosité.

Une réponse.

Une question...

Est-tu beau ?

Non...

Regard douloureux...

Autre question...

Est-ce que je t'aime ?

Non.

Tes yeux brillent.

Une autre question ?

Est-ce que tu es dans mon coeur ?

Non.

Une larme traîtresse coule sur ta joue...

Encore une question petit ange ?

Est-ce que je pleurerais si tu parts ?

Non !

Des larmes...

Sillonnent tes joues...

Une caresse...

Plus de trace...

Une réponse...

De ma part.

Tu n'es pas beau...

Tu es magnifique.

Je ne t'aime pas...

Je t'adore.

Tu n'es pas dans mon coeur...

Tu es mon coeur...

Ma source vital...

Mon oasis.

Je ne pleurerais pas si tu part loin de moi...

J'en mourais.

Soulagement...

Sourire...

Apaisement...

Joie...

Amour.

Un baiser...

Une déclaration...

Je t'aime...

Nous somme heureux...

Ensemble et à jamais...

N'est-ce pas ?

Petite lumière de mes nuits sans étoile.

&

Voilà ! Alors cet os je l'ai écrit en une heure. Il est cours je dirais mais il m'a beaucoup inspiré quand j'ai lu un poème. J'ai essayé de le retrouver donc je vous le met en dessous. Bien sûr j'ai juste repris les éléments principaux et je l'ai refais à la sauce HPDM !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'ai peur qu'il soit un peu trop neuneu... lol mais bon il me tenais à coeur quand même !

Voilà donc n'hésiter pas !

En attendant je vous fait de gros bisous !

Vert emeraude

**Poème:**

_Je t'ai demandé si tu m'aimais bien,  
Tu ma repondu non ...   
Je t'ai demandé si j'etais jolie,  
Tu ma repondu non ...  
Je t'ai demandé si j'etais ds ton coeur,  
Tu ma repondu non ...  
Je t'ai demandé si tu pleurerais, si je partais loin,  
Tu ma repondu non ..._

Donc j'ai commencais a marcher ...  
Et tu as attrappais ma main et tu m'a dit :  
Je ne t'aime pas bien, mais JE T'AIME...  
Tu n'es pas belle, tu es magnifique ...  
Tu n'es pas dans mon coeur, tu es mon coeur ...   
Et je ne pleurerais pas si tu pars, mais je mourais ... 


End file.
